


In the Past

by Vgault



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: Requested by Sa1989Prompt - Barry is admitted to Holby and the truth comes out about him hitting Dom as a child.





	In the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sa1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/gifts).

Dom was enjoying a relaxing night with his husband when Sacha called asking him to come to the hospital, his dad Barry had just been admitted. 

Arriving up in Darwin Dom tried to comfort Carole who was still upset. Sacha had told them it was a heart attack, fortunately the ambulance had got him to Holby in time.   
'Why don't you take your mum to get a coffee. I'll stay with Barry' offered Lofty.   
'If you're sure. Just a quick coffee. Come on mum'   
It felt strange being alone with Barry. He had only met him a few times since they had gotten married but even then Dom was always with him. 

'Who are you'  
'I'm Lofty, Dom's husband, remember?'  
'Oh yes you're him aren't you?'  
'Him? What do you mean?'   
'The one who used to hit my son'  
'You mean Isaac. No Mr Copeland I'm not him. I would never hurt Dom'  
'Some people take it too far. I don't often condone violence but sometimes you have to give out a few whacks now and again. I mean look at Dom it never did him any harm as a child'  
Just then Dom and Carole returned with two extra coffees. The conversation slowly getting forgotten about. 

Eventually Dom decided that they should head home as it was getting rather late. So while Dom was saying goodbye to Carole Lofty called a cab to take them back home.

'For mums sake I hope Barry will be ok'  
'Is it true?'  
'Is what true?'  
'That as a child Barry used to hit you'  
'Who told you that?'  
'He did. I don't think he meant to he seemed very confused'  
'It wasn't all the time but yes he would hit me occasionally. He's always had a temper. He would get so worked up over the most smallest things'  
'How long did it go on for?'  
'Not long. It was in my teen years before I went to university'  
'He thought I was Isaac'  
'I'm sorry. Barry never really knew about Isaac. Well he knew what mum told him I guess. Doesn't take a genius to connect the dots I suppose'  
'Did Carole know?'  
'Only in the beginning. By the time I left for university it was mostly over. But you've met my mum she doesn't cope well. Bringing this up again especially with Barry in hospital it would be too much for her'  
'You can't ignore it ever happened Dom'  
'I know. I'll talk about it with my therapist but I'd rather just focus on us. Leave what has happened in the past yea'  
'That sounds fair. Let's go to bed'  
'Yes let's'

Lying with Dom asleep in his arms Lofty silently prayed that his husband would never be hurt again.


End file.
